


there is no "us"

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Bella notices Rosalie's beauty, as well as some things about herself. - unrequited rose/bella





	there is no "us"

You always knew Rosalie was gorgeous. Of course she was. After all, who was able to deny that her wavy blonde hair and bright golden eyes was attractive? When she glared at you, you felt like you were flying. She was paying attention to you - _you!_ It was as though a goddess had stepped out from the sky to tend to her subjects, which you supposed was what was happening. Because Rosalie Hale is so intimidating, and quick with her words, and her thoughts were so sharp that Edward often flinched around her. Yet when she walks into the room you're staying in to tell you about herself, you can't help but look at her. She's got long hair and long legs and eyes as bright as the sun. You think she's beautiful. Her eyes are focused and determined, and her voice is honey, and for once she looks at you in a way that could almost be friendly. And you realize, yes, you think she is beautiful. Just as quickly, you crush the thought, guilt sinking into your veins as you realize you're relieved you're the one person who Edward can't hear.


End file.
